


Ready, Set, Focus

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smutty Drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Control Issues, Feral Behavior, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, bottom!Derek, top!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Scott doesn't have any grasp on how to control his newfound werewolf urges, including anger and lust. Derek offers up himself as a helpful solution.





	Ready, Set, Focus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble. I write drabbles and post them alongside gifs @Halesparked.tumblr.com
> 
> Original post: https://halesparked.tumblr.com/post/180514835035/scott-peddled-hard-shoving-his-feet-down-against

Scott peddled hard, shoving his feet down against the resistance of his bike pedals whilst he veered through the dirt road of the Beacon Hills Preserve. His ferocious emotion boiled over—hot and heavy—fueling his motivation and unyielding anger as he continued alongside the road to the soot-covered bones of Derek’s old house.

Derek’s persistent interference into his life was grating. Scott just wanted to be a normal person, in a normal town, with a normal girlfriend. He wanted to forget about getting turned into a werewolf. Just a couple weeks ago, werewolves were a myth. But now, everything was fucked…and Derek was hellbent on sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. Derek was hellbent on being the lasting reminder of what Scott wanted to ignore…and Scott was finished with it—he was finished with Derek.

“Derek!” Scott roared, hopping off of his bike. He tossed the metal down onto the wild weeds of Derek’s poor excuse for what some people would attempt to call a front lawn. “I know you’re in there! Step outside! You’re starting to piss me off even more!”

“Get pissed.” Derek mocked dryly from where the sun threw heavy shadows down onto the rickety porch of his ruined house. “It’ll help to prove my point.”

“I don’t give a fuck what you’re trying to prove.” Scott responded. “I want you to get the fuck out of my life and stay the fuck out of my life…for the _rest_  of my life!”

Derek jumped off of the wooden porch and swaggered over to where Scott was angrily standing—fists balled up in an empty, childish display of weak anger. It made Derek want to roll his eyes and wave the entire situation away. But he couldn’t. It was more than clear that Scott needed some sturdy foundation for being a werewolf. And Scott’s lack of self-control and lack of logical thought was dangerous.

“Your temper—it’s going to get somebody killed.” Derek announced smugly, pointing his finger into the meat of Scott’s chest. “It could get your friends killed, it could get your little girlfriend killed, and it could get  _you_  killed.”

“Really—? Because I just want to let it get  _you_  killed.” Scott sneered, leaping forward into Derek’s sturdy frame.

Scott’s eyes flared bright beta yellow, his fangs and claws elongated, the hair on the sides of his face thickened, and he roared out—knocking Derek down into the dirt and dead grass. He clawed violently into the fabric of Derek’s shirt, ripping it into shreds, whilst trying to dig the sharpness of his claws into Derek’s chest.

Derek shifted, getting his legs underneath where the front of Scott’s body was pressed against his own, and then kicked the unskilled beta off of his muscle. He watched as Scott flew through the air—bashing into the thick wood of a tree with a pained cry. And as Scott picked himself up from the ground, even angrier than before, Derek calmly recollected himself, stood up, and dusted his torn clothes off.

“You’re out of control. You’re feral. You’re unpolished, unskilled, outmatched, and ignorant to what I’m supposed to teach you.” Derek clicked his tongue unsympathetically. “You need to channel your anger into something that can handle it—something that can drain you and send you on your way with a levelheaded mind.

Scott charged at Derek yet again, reaching out with his claws. However, Derek quickly dodged the attack and spun around—kicking harshly against Scott’s backside and watching the outraged beta collapse momentarily against the ground. Derek reached down and grabbed a fist full of Scott’s sweater fabric, hoisting the boy up into the air, and then dragging him into the shadowed husk of the Hale house.

Derek dropped Scott onto the dust-covered floorboards of the house’s charred foyer, clapping away the dirt from his own hands as he let Scott simmer. He beamed down towards the beta, focusing in on how Scott’s heartbeat refused to come down, how Scott’s pores continued to ooze out wrath, and how Scott blatantly continued to fight against words of advice.

“I’m – supposed – to – meet – Allison – tonight.” Scott growled, piercing his yellow gaze up into Derek’s blue. “

Derek scoffed. “And that’s your problem.”

“Allison isn’t a problem. You’re the problem!” Scott retorted.

Derek hovered over where Scott remained hunched over on the floor, nudging the boy’s rips with the bluntness of his leather boot, just enough to flip Scott over onto his back. He stared down at Scott’s heaving chest and glowing eyes. He analyzed the lines of anger that prominently creased on the skin of Scott’s sweat-beaded forehead. Derek was amazed at how unwilling to listen and learn Scott was.

“It’s hormones, dumbass.” Derek said, kneeling down so that one of his knees rested in-between Scott’s spread thighs. “You don’t think with your head, you think with your dick….and it’s going to keep fucking up your life until you learn how to separate the two.”

Scott roared out again, this time, kicking Derek away from his body. Derek flew into the air and smashed into the wooden door frame that had seemingly retained enough structural integrity through the fire; because Derek’s heavy body didn’t into shatter it into sawdust. Instead, Derek’s back hit against the solid wood—momentarily stunning him.

Derek shook the stars out of his dazed head, prepared to counter with another attack. But then, Scott lunged forward and pressed himself up against Derek’s body—pinning the two of them back against the wooden door frame. Derek waited for a moment to see what Scott was going to do or what he was going to say, but surprisingly blanketed the entire situation when Scott ultimately decided to dive in for an animalistic kiss—which nicked at Derek’s bottom lip.

As surprising as the kiss was, it wasn’t one-sided. Derek quickly figured that if this was going to get Scott to listen and drain his anger into something—a vessel—that would be able to absorb it and file it away elsewhere—it was fair game. So Derek bit back, harshly licking into Scott’s mouth, gnashing their teeth together, swallowing down each other’s moans and growls.

“You’re listening—” Derek breathed, digging his claws into the plump meat of Scott’s jean-clad ass.

“Shut up.” Scott said, with a rolled growl tunneled inside of his throat. 

Scott grabbed onto Derek’s shoulder, using them as leverage, then flipped the bigger wolf around. He shoved Derek forward into the wooden door frame and wall that they had already been pressed up against, but made sure that they were no longer face-to-face. Scott ran his nose and lips against the side of Derek’s neck —breathing in the scent of musk and power, and then thrust his bulging crotch against Derek’s thick ass. 

“That’s right.” Derek urged. “Nice and slow. Don’t rush. Center yourself, focus on control, don’t get overwhelmed.”

Scott seemed to whimper, reaching his hands down and around the front of Derek’s waist, quickly unfastening the button and zipper to Derek’s tight jeans. Whilst he continued to nose at Derek’s neck, Scott tugged down Derek’s pants —far enough down so that Derek’s bare ass could properly thump itself out of the pressed confines that it had been stuffed into. 

“Get them wet.” Scott said, bringing his fingers around to the front of Derek’s face, letting Derek’s draw some of them into the wetness of his warm mouth. 

Derek sucked and finessed Scott’s fingers, moving slow and bobbing his head around in controlled motions—almost as if he were giving somebody sensual head. Scott’s claws eventually retracted and Derek felt the beta’s wet digits slide out from where they had been settled between his pressed lips, only to make a reappearance at Derek’s bare hole. 

Scott immediately tried to shove in a couple fingers where Derek was still resistant and not yet worked over, prompting Derek to click his tongue in disapproval. It made Scott growl out in frustration, which only made Derek respond negatively for a second time, this time with words. 

“Control, Scott. Center yourself on patience. Find it.” Derek explained, grinding his ass back against Scott’s slick fingers. “Start with one, your index finger, take your time…fuck me slow, fuck me loose, then fuck into me with more.”

Scott huffed, but followed direction. He eased his slicked up index finger into Derek’s tightness, making sure to control his speed and fight back against the desire to ravage Derek’s hole with more and more. But as time passed, Scott worked his way up to using three fingers, fucking them slowly in-and-out of Derek’s body, listening carefully to the trembling exhales of breath that poured out of Derek’s mouth. 

“Curve them.” Derek instructed, gently rocking backwards into Scott’s fingers. 

Scott did as he was told and curved his fingers, reaching forth into Derek’s prostate. At first, Scott didn’t think his curved fingers were doing anything, but then he felt Derek’s heartbeat flutter from deep inside. He touched something. So he did it again and again. He pressed deeper, yet retained his slowed movement, dragging moans out of Derek’s mouth which grew increasingly louder over time. 

And then Scott felt Derek’s entire body flutter around his fingers. Scott was overpowered by the incredibly sudden smell of arousal, and desire, and desperation. The potent smell of cum flooded the air. He continued his pace, continuing to curve his fingers into Derek’s ass, and watched Derek’s orgasm spew out against the soot-darkened wall. 

When Scott felt as though enough time had passed between Derek’s orgasm and the older wolf’s breathing returning to normal, Scott tugged his fingers out of Derek’s hole and reached around to grip at Derek’s jaw —spinning the man back around for the second time. He stared deeply into Derek’s eyes, noting in teary gleam that sparkled alongside the bright beta blue, and then smiled. 

“Drop down.” Scott ordered. “Take out my cock.” 

Derek sunk down to his knees. He hooked his fingers onto the beta’s loose jeans, lifting up Scott’s shirt just enough so that he could see the tanned abs and lines of lean muscle that dipped below the waistband of the washed denim. Slowly, he pressed his mouth to the dusting of soft hair that trailed down from Scott’s navel to his jeans, lapping his tongue against the salty-sweat of Scott’s stomach. 

Eventually, Derek undid Scott’s jeans like he was instructed to do so. He tugged them and Scott’s boxers down the beta’s hairy legs, letting them rest untouched at his ankles. Scott wasn’t big, he wasn’t small. He was average in length and girth, but the slight curvature to Scott’s cock was undeniably unique. Derek wanted to know what that would feel like pressed deep inside of him. 

As Scott’s fingers slipped into Derek’s hair, Derek took Scott into his mouth. He let the heavy head of the beta’s cock initially rest against the pad of his warm tongue for a moment, and then took more of the length inside of his mouth. Derek took Scott right down to the hilt, gagging slightly, but allowed himself to pull back and forth gently enough to find a pleasurable rhythm. And Scott seemed undeniably responsive to it. 

Scott tried to increase the pace by tugging harshly at Derek’s hair, which only prompted Derek to pull back and glare up into Scott’s eyes—carefully reminding him that everything that was happening was less about pleasure and more about learning how to find control and contentment when barraged with overwhelming surges of emotion. And although the slow pace annoyed Scott, a warm mouth on his cock was still a warm mouth—regardless of speed. 

Derek pulled off of Scott’s cock with a lewd pop, wiping his forearm across his own mouth to clear up some of the saliva and pre-cum that had drooled down the corners of his lips. Scott groaned at the loss of stimulation, but Derek didn’t care much. He wrapped his fist around Scott’s throbbing cock, slowly stroking at the length, preparing himself for the final part of the lesson and a completed absorption of all the anger and animosity that Scott had been carrying inside of his body. 

“I’m going to ride you.” Derek explained, pulling Scott down to the ground — laying him flat against the hardwood floors. “You’re going to want to take control, to dominate me, to pound all of your energy into my body, use me, and bend me to your power…but you’re going to control yourself and let me ride you.”

Scott just nodded and stared up expectantly to where Derek stood up and completely undressed himself. And then, Derek stepped above Scott’s body, turning to face away from Scott, and slowly lowered himself down onto Scott’s spit-slicked cock. Derek slowly took in every inch of Scott’s length, feeling the curvature press tightly against his inner walls in a way that he hadn’t even experienced with somebody else before. 

As Derek started to bounce himself up and down on Scott’s cock, finding a steady rhythm, Scott’s palms flew to grip at the sides of Derek’s waist. His claws dug slightly into the delicate skin of Derek’s body. It just felt so good…he needed to grab onto something…he needed to control Derek, take him, and use him….it was an impulsive feeling that surged through Scott’s body, making it hard to formulate thoughts and actions. 

“I said, ‘control’.” Derek alerted, prying away Scott’s hands. “Restrain yourself and give yourself over to what this feels like.”

“I—I can’t.” Scott grit through his teeth, fighting back against the urge to snap his hips upwards into Derek’s body. He watched his cock spear into Derek’s body, watched the wobble of Derek’s thick ass, and wanted nothing more than to see it wobble harder and bruise with faster thrusts. 

“You can, you will.” Derek reassured. “Focus on control, focus on restraint, I’ll take care of you. I’ll drain you.”

Derek rolled his neck and shoulders —stretching out his tension. He continued to bounce around on Scott’s hardened cock, feeling the way that it carved deep into his body. He could actually feel the head of Scott’s cock strike against his prostate, which fired shots of static throughout his body. It was a pained pleasure, something that Derek quickly found himself addicted to taking. He didn’t want to stop…and he really didn’t have to, because the longer that he could ride Scott, he more control he could gift the beta. 

And whilst Scott remained laid out, palms quivering against where he tried to keep them planted against the wood floors as he fought back against the urge to take Derek for himself, Derek quickened the rhythm —hungry with lust. He started to slam himself down harder onto Scott, letting the beta spear deeper into his body. Derek could hear the meat of his ass violently bash down onto Scott’s hairy thighs and he could hear the squelch of Scott’s drooling cock fucking in and out of his hole. 

“Derek—” Scott gasped, watching the way that Derek’s ass swallowed up every inch of his cock. “ _Derek…._ ”

“Focus!” Derek shouted, breathlessly staring down to the way his own hardened cock bounced around and spewed out another powerful load whilst he worked himself around Scott. “Let everything flow into me. Drain into me. Fuck into me. Breed me, Scott.”

With a grunted howl from both betas, Derek slammed down onto Scott’s cock —cementing himself in the position, grinding down, clenching around Scott’s length, and refusing to let up. The pressure was intense. Derek could feel Scott’s load pump into his body like a slush of hot lava, coating his insides and drowning his prostate with an inescapable surge of precious heat. 

Derek felt Scott’s body convulse underneath his weight. He zeroed in on the heavy patter of Scott’s delighted heartbeat and continued to allow the beta to pump out every last drop of feral anger and foolish desire into his body. He wanted to make sure that Scott released everything that he had to give. 

It wasn’t a quick process, either. Scott continued to spew heavily into Derek’s ass without any signs of slowing down the flow. Scott’s orgasm was so plentiful, so much that Derek eventually felt the excess seed ooze out around where he remained clenched down around the beta’s hardened cock. He could feel Scott’s brew make a mess of where they remained together on the ground —all over Scott’s hairy thighs and all over the back of Derek’s thick ass. 

“That was good.” Derek commented, standing up from where he was seated down on Scott’s cock. “You did well.”

Derek composed himself, spinning around to face towards Scott’s direction. He could still feel his hole fluttering around where Scott’s cock had been lodged and found strange comfort in the slick ooze of beta cum that leaked down the back of his thighs to pool around his feet. He stared down to Scott, smirking to himself slightly as he observed the mess. Scott looked like a drenched rat —coated heavily in sweat and a flood of his own cum. 

“Can I stick around?” Scott asked, sitting up from the ground—tucking his knees up to chest. 

“Aren’t you going to be late for your little date with Allison?”

“Yeah—” Scott acknowledged, seemingly unconcerned. “—but I want you to teach me some more. I don’t think I got all my anger out.”


End file.
